A Captura : Escolho Lutar
by Susy.Kpoper
Summary: "Eu me pergunto, se ele fosse assim antes você teria se apaixonado?" "É claro que teria". A história de Jared.
1. Escolho Lutar

A Captura

**Disclaimer: **Personagens e história original pertencem a Stephenie Meyer mas eu aceito o Ian sem problema nenhum XD

**Introdução: Escolho lutar**

**Avisos: **

01. O que mais tem nessa história é spoiler, então se você não quer saber um pouco mais, não leia.

02. Comentários ofensivos serão apagados. Eu aceito críticas, mas há uma diferença entre criticar e ofender alguém.

03. Essa nota é uma introdução à mim e à história do meu ponto de vista, fatos podem estar distorcidos da versão do livro, mas eu vou tentar ser o mais fiel possível.

04. A história não contem sexo, mas contém cenas bem sensuais, violência, palavrões e outras coisas más, então se você não se sente bem, não leia.

Você foi avisado XD

Estava lendo o livro e sempre que eu o leio, eu fico pensando naquela parte que a Wanda/Peg fala: "Se ele tivesse sido assim desde o começo, você o teria amado?"

Eu sinceramente, acho que a Mel ainda o amaria sim! Mas é justamente esse sentimento de dúvida que me motivou a começar essa história.

Entenda, eu gosto de todos os personagens, mas eu vou fazê-los se confrontar sim! Para que tenhamos uma visão mais clara, e tentarei passar para vocês tudo o que eu penso/sinto/reflito.

A fanfic tem quatro fases e eu usei os títulos das edições do álbum nas três primeiras:

Fase 1: Escolho Lutar

Fase 2: Escolho Amar

Fase 3: Escolho Acreditar

Fase 4: Escolho Ficar

Ainda vou passar o endereço de dois blogs para que se vocês se interessarem, acompanhem:

Meu blog pessoal, onde falo sobre as fanfics e outras coisas: kpop-girl. blogspot. com. br/ (Retirem os espaços)

Blog para escritores, com dicas e material para pessoas que também sentem falta desse suporte aos escritores de fanfics: b-e-d-pro. blogspot. com. br/ (Retirem os espaços)

Ajude um autor a continuar escrevendo, faça comentários produtivos com mais do que "Gostei, continua plz".

É isso, vamos ao trailler?

"Eu me tornei um assassino!" minha inconsciência gritava quando o cansaço era demais e eu precisava dormir.

[...]

"Você é humana!" chapei-lhe um beijo e ela me socou e fugiu, eu tinha de alcançá-la!

- Jared Howe.

- Melanie Stryder.

[...]

- Você não vai desistir né? - Jamie me perguntou incrédulo, enquanto eu jogava as coisas dele na mochila da irmã. - A Mel não morreu! Nós temos que salvá-la!

- Ela morreu. Vamos. - disse jogando a bolsa nas minhas costas. - Temos de achar sua tia e sua prima, assim a morte dela não foi em vão.

[...]

- Ei calma aê, ruivinha! - falei exasperado - O Jamie está no carro, a uns dois quarteirões daqui, ele é pequeno assim - mostrei a altura - e tem os olhos verde escuros, certo? A Mel, foi capturada mas me deixou esse rascunho, temos de achar Jeb, vamos. - disse guardando a folha no bolso e me virando.

[...]

- Agora já chega! Jeb cadê a arma? - disse furioso. Ela tinha que morrer!

- Jared não! - Jamie gritou - Você não pode matar ela...

- Jamie não se meta. - ela disse-lhe séria, quase como Mel. Se eu não soubesse que era a parasita, teria pensado que era a Mel.

- Porque se você matar ela - ele se pôs na frente da coisa - Vai matar a Mel também.

[...]

Não faz sentido.

Olhei para a parasita deitada no colchão no nosso quarto, ainda respirava com dificuldade da surra que o Kyle lhe deu, mas isso não importava, não fazia sentido todas essas ações, nada se encaixava.

- Fora. - Ian falou entre dentes entrando no quarto.

- Não vou sair.

- Vai piorar as coisas ficando, ela tem medo de você. - ele sentou no colchão de Kyle.

[...]

- Você tem que fazer alguma coisa! - ela gritou comigo. - Ele vai morrer!

- Não há o que ser feito. - lhe disse.

- Mas os meus remédios podem curar ele! Só temos que invadir um centro de cura!

- Conveniente, esperou pacientemente para poder fugir né, parasita? - Kyle desdenhou.

- Não há o que ser feito. - repeti.

- Você não os merece. - ela disse para mim e se virou para a criança. - Jamie, Jamie, Jamie...

Foi o mais próximo que ela chegou de irritada com alguém, até mesmo com o estúpido do Ian.

[...]

- Agora que já sabem como fazer a inserção e salvar seus humanos, eu tenho que devolver este corpo também. - ela disse como se tivesse ensaiado por um longo tempo. De repente franziu a testa e relaxou logo após, falando com a Mel, com certeza. - Quero que me mandem para um planeta muito longe.. - ela olhou Doc, numa linguagem muda que eu não entendi - ...E quando ela acordar ficará tudo no seu devido lugar.

- Você não tem que partir, nós precisamos de você. - Ian vociferou.

- Ou você precisa, O'shea?

- Você só quer a Mel de volta. - ele me devolveu e se virou para sair. - Nem se importa se a Wanda vai nos deixar.

E ao contrário do que ele afirmou, eu me importava.

- Ian, eu vou embora. - ela afirmou, segura.

- Você.Nã . !

[...]

- O que posso fazer por você? - perguntei-lhe.

- Nada. Eu não posso levar nada, Jared.

- Nem mesmo uma lembrança?

- Posso.

- Então eu lhe darei uma mentira.

Você não vai perder né?


	2. Prólogo: Uma vida feliz

Prólogo: Uma vida feliz

Jared PDV

Eita, que olhos grandes ein? Eu sou Jared Howe, tenho 18 anos e duas irmãs malucas que adoram cutucar o macho alpha, vulgo eu. Tenho também uma mãe super gata e um pai meio turrão.

E mesmo num mundo onde as coisas vão de mal a pior dá para viver sem desespero...

- JARED HOWE SAIA DESTE COMPUTADOR AGORA! – grita dona Carmélia.

Ou dava.

- JÁ VOU MÃE! – devolvo e salvo o meu trabalho de química intra-celular da faculdade de engenharia mecânica.

Desço para jantar e qual não é a minha surpresa? Minhas irmãs trazem os mais novos namorados! Não sei como elas namoram esses carinhas zumbis, quer dizer, o cara aceitou ter um inseto na cabeça e para que? Algum deles liga? Acho que não.

- Oi, sou Jared. – apresento-me.

- Olá, sou Faísca do Gelo. Pode chamar de Fai.

- Muito prazer, ô mãe, cadê o rango?

- Venha por o seu, seu folgado! – diz dona Carmélia entrando na sala de jantar e servindo o meu pai.

- Larissa, Cristina vão comer. – disse seu Antonio, meu pai.

Estavámos pondo as nossas comidas e conversando quando ouvimos sirenes. Olhei pela janela, vermelhas e amarelas. Buscadores.

- Lari, qual o emprego do seu namorado mesmo? – pergunto.

- Ele nunca disse porque?

- Buscadores. – Cris responde olhando a janela também.

- FUJAM! – ouvimos o grito do meu pai antes de barulho de coisas quebrando e um tiro ser disparado pela arma de caçar javalis do meu pai.

- Shii. - faço para as meninas e vou guiando-as para fora.

- Não! – Larissa volta, parecia que eu não era eu. Eu agi friamente enquanto mandava minha mãe ir ao carro e dirigir para o bosque, ficar perto do rio que dividia a fronteira da fazenda com a dos O'Shea e ir avisá-los, manter o pessoal unido e esperar meia-hora por mim, se não os achasse, então não ia voltar.

- Lari, volt… parei de falar e me escondi na parte escura da escada. Meu pai estava caído no chão, morto, enquanto o buscador havia desmaiado a minha irmã e a levava junto com o grupo. Ele parou na porta.

- Procurem na propriedade, tem a mãe, a irmã e o irmão. Tem outra família do outro lado do bosque, procurem! Vou levar essa daqui para ser implantada.

Eles saíram e eu fui ao meu quarto, peguei todas as roupas que podia rapidamente, fui ao quarto das gêmeas e fiz o mesmo. Com a mamãe também.

Desci e havia um buscador na sala, a arma estava no chão bem no meio de nós. Olhei para ele e me enchi de ódio, minha irmã havia morrido e meu pai também. Ser implantado era pior do que a morte.

- Calma. – ele disse.

- To calmo. – dei um passo a frente, fingindo estar amigo e num golpe de sorte peguei a arma e atirei na cabeça, entre os olhos. Eu não havia matado um humano, mas sim um ET ladrão e safado.

Peguei tudo de comida pronta que eu pude e joguei na bolsa, enlatados, alguns pratos de plástico e copos, garrafas de água e corri. Corri como nunca. Olhei no celular, tinha 5 minutos para chegar. Eu nunca chegaria a tempo.

Cheguei em 15 minutos, mas eles não estavam mais lá. Ela me deixou a fita que usava no pescoço como prova de que estavam vivas. Pelo menos vivas.

Me sentei e respirei, ouvi uma correria a poucos metros de mim, eu tinha de sair daqui e rápido.

Voltei para onde estavam os veículos dos buscadores, roubei um carro e tentei procurar um abrigo. Ninguém iria parar um buscador.

Continua…

O que acharam? É só uma visão do que eu pensei que ele seria, um cara legal sem reservas…

No próximo eu continuo mostrando como ele se tornou o cara que a Mel conheceu e amou.


End file.
